Memories
by Yuri-Sensei
Summary: Continuation of PROMISE, in the depths of Natsuki's mind her memories are revealed, what happens next as her memories unleashed?. AU. SHIZNAT. bit of OOC i think.. Rated somewhat M for future chapters


Silver: yuri-sensei here! well i didnt know the 1st one was so short but atleast i got to make a new one right? :3

Earth: ah-hai! well then shall we start sensei?

Silver: Hai! Loli-kun!

Silver & Earth: starto~!

**Memories of The Past: Part 1**

I walk endlessly on the rocky road path, I look right to left and left to right to see if i can spot a glowing circular portal, as I kept walking around I grew tired so I sat down for a bit of rest, As I rested my back on a tree, I looked at the blade that I was holding, Now with serious eyes not the ones like before the happy and go lucky ones, I was serious, Rains of questions flowed into my head, like 'Why would a sword just suddenly fall from the sky?', 'Why did it fall towards me?', 'Did I became the chosen one or Am I just really lucky to find this?', And more of those question still rains through my head, "Aghh...now it's giving me a headache..." I said sighing as I lay my head on the tree, I watched my surroundings as I look up into the sky to see night has already fallen. I watched with delight when the stars glimmers with beauty, "I forgot that even in this wretched place there still some beauty that was left here" I said smiling and then I rose my right arm up as I placed it on my view of the stars and then closing it, I smiled once more. "What a beautiful sight", Moving my hand away I saw a star that shines more beautiful and gives off more attention than any of the stars, It was red, a pure blood red color. I was overwhelmed by it's captivating beauty as I slowly feel my gaze trap to it's magnificent glimmering color.

'Why do I feel sad for some reason?' I asked myself in my thoughts as I slowly feel water dripping down my cheeks, 'Ok, this is so really getting weird...' Again I said to herself, stabbing the sword down, using it as a helping hand for myself to stand up. I rose as warm tears continued to flow down her bright emerald eyes.

* * *

Then a howling came "AWOOOOOOO!" , immidiately her animalistic body parts comes sprouting out of her body, two blue wolf-like ears sprouted out of her head and the other was another blue color though not ears but a tail that was also wolf-like.

The animal so called 'Duran' started licking her, its tail wagging left to right, swaying back and forth, And it wagged more when he received a pet from it's master, "Duran..." Natsuki said as a lone tear fell from her face as he hugged the wolf tightly. Though happy as it might seems.

A growl came, "Grrr...awroo..." Duran and Natsuki who seemed to have sensed it immidiately seperated each other, Duran who was growling and was on an attack position while Natsuki who now quickly grabbed the sword, and then the heat came, "AHHHH!" Natsuki screamed in pain as she kneeled down while holding the blade, Her tribalic markings which was originally black were glowing brightly with the color mixture of both red and orange.

* * *

"Ahhh...fuckss..." I said to myself. I was hissing in pain right now my arm burned, Duran was getting worried now I can sense it his tail was alert but he never took eyes of the enemy infront of us who was still in the midst of darkness.

I looked forward and saw the unknown foe coming out of its hideout as it seems that it sensed that I could not fight. It was big, Its skin color was purple, It was wearing leather garments on his chest and all the way to his knees. Metal plates on his shoulder-blades, knees and also his chest. But i noticed something rather than fur on it's body, It seems like I encountered a scale-bodied person, "You got to be fucking kidding..." I said to myself it was taking its weapons out, Duran's growling become louder and then I noticed it was a Dragonman [1]. I started lifting myself up as i feel the pain subsiding but alas the pain was slowly moving to my head, "I need to finish this fast..." I said to myself gathering all of my strength i stood up fully lifting my sword and directing it to my enemy.

Then the Dragonman lounged at me sensing as i was ready to fight, But Duran pounced at him, loosing its balanced he fell with a loud 'THUD' and a very hurtful bite on the left side of his arm which was holding the sword. Before he could get the hidden weapon from his waist he felt like a doll that was never played with. He went limp, His head cut of by the blade of its wielder. Duran unbite him as he quickly went to aid his master as he stood up standing up on two like a human would [2]. Grabbing hold of her arm he put it around his neck helping his master balance herself, setting her down on a nearby tree but a feet away from the body, She lay there breathing hard.

"Duran..." I said to him as I try to open my eyes but i couldn't do it. I was out of energy but I think it went all to my hand which was gripping the sword that i found, tightly my fingers were encricled around it. I was breathing shallowly my eyes were slowly closing, Duran who was on twos went back to all fours whimpering as he layed beside me nuzzling on my cheek.

Out of strength. I drifted into a heavy slumber as soon Duran followed realizing I was now asleep and so he joined in.

_"Natsuki!"_

End of Part 1 of Memories of the past

* * *

A word from Sensei: So i think i might turn this into a two-shot and then make a new sequel xD well that depends on how my other stories ending will be if it looks like it needs a THE END written on it i will do it but for now depends.

[1] **Dragonman: **Is a half-dragon and half-human being.

[2]: **Duran standing on two feets/paws?: **To say in short he transformed into a werewolf form

* * *

~OMAKE~

Yuri: Omigawd my head...

Earth: -is being tied up by nao- HELP!

Yuri: Hmmm...nah

Nao: -smirks and starts torturing Earth-

OMAKE END!

**Yuri-Sensei**

I was too lazy to make a decent omake xD my head is hurting lately im getting sick and sad to say its also going to be summer...why must i be sick on such a fun ocassion ;-; -cries- but ill try to update if i can~ Bai bai~ Sensei outz!


End file.
